The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many modern electronic devices support digital mapping services that provide interactive digital maps, navigation directions, and geographic commercial content (such as geographically relevant advertisements, for example). These digital mapping services can include client-side mapping applications and, in some cases, tasks executing on network servers. The network servers can select and provide geographic content to client devices, which may include personal computers, smartphones, and head units of vehicles. The geographic content can include responses to specific requests, results of geographic search queries, automatic suggestions, etc. In some cases, the network servers generate a large amount of content, which may take the user a long time to review.